memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
1967
Eventos Destacados: : Nace Jonathan Fernandez : Nace Kimberley French : Nace Isabel Garcia Lorca : Nace Andrew Moodie : Nace Daniel Stewart 5 de Enero : Se estrena TOS - "The Galileo Seven" 22 de Enero : Nace Olivia D'Abo 26 de Enero : Se estrena TOS - "Tomorrow is Yesterday" 2 de Febrero : Nace Jenny Lumet : Se estrena TOS - "Court Martial" 3 de Febrero : Nace Lisa Goldberg 9 de Febrero : Se estrena TOS - "The Return of the Archons" 10 de Febrero : Nace Donald R. Jankiewicz 12 de Febrero : Nace Christie Haydon 16 de Febrero : Se estrena TOS - "Space Seed" : Nace Pasha Lychnikoff 19 de Febrero : Nace Greg Hooper 20 de Febrero : Nace Justin Louis 23 de Febrero : Se estrena TOS - "A Taste of Armageddon" 28 de Febrero : Nace Charles S. Chun 2 de Marzo : Se estrena TOS - "This Side of Paradise" 9 de Marzo : Se estrena TOS - "The Devil in the Dark" 12 de Marzo : Nace Rick Worthy 14 de Marzo : Nace Mike Fincke 17 de Marzo : Nace Lise Simms 23 de Marzo : Se estrena TOS - "Errand of Mercy" 30 de Marzo : Se estrena TOS - "The Alternative Factor" 2 de Abril : Nace Daniel Arrias 5 de Abril : Nace Tasia Valenza 6 de Abril : Se estrena TOS - "The City on the Edge of Forever" 13 de Abril : Se estrena TOS - "Operation: Annihilate!" 24 de Abril : Muere Frank Overton 29 de Abril : Nace Paul Terrell Clayton 20 de Mayo : Nace Stephanie Niznik 23 de Mayo : Nace Patrick Barnitt 26 de Mayo : Nace Kelly Port 29 de Mayo : Nace Melissa Young 3 de Junio : Nace John T. Connor 15 de Junio : Nace Fred Tatasciore 18 de Junio : Nace David Burke 22 de Junio : Nace Mike Sussman 23 de Junio : Nace James Cawley 26 de Junio : Nace Audrey Wasilewski 2 de Julio : Nace Daren Dochterman 8 de Julio : Nace Michael Silver 9 de Julio : Nace David Milhous 13 de Julio : Nace Jaq Greenspon 26 de Julio : Nace Sam Zeller 27 de Julio : Nace Kellie Waymire 31 de Julio : Nace Rudolf Martin : Nace Lou Simon 10 de Agosto : Nace Sean Blakemore 19 de Agosto : Muere James Cavanaugh 6 de Septiembre : Nace Brian Hanable 9 de Septiembre : Nace Clint Lilley 15 de Septiembre : Se estrena TOS - "Amok Time" 22 de Septiembre : Se estrena TOS - "Who Mourns for Adonais?" 29 de Septiembre : Se estrena TOS - "The Changeling" 5 de Octubre : Nace Sean Smith 6 de Octubre : Se estrena TOS - "Mirror, Mirror" : Muere Clegg Hoyt 10 de Octubre : Nace Michael Giacchino 13 de Octubre : Se estrena TOS - "The Apple" 14 de Octubre : Nace Luke Scully 15 de Octubre : Nace Richard Redlefsen 20 de Octubre : Se estrena TOS - "The Doomsday Machine" 26 de Octubre : Nace A.J. Raitano : Muere Stanford G. Haughton 27 de Octubre : Se estrena TOS - "Catspaw" 2 de Noviembre : Nace Cathy Burrow 3 de Noviembre : Se estrena TOS - "I, Mudd" 6 de Noviembre : Nace Cullen Douglas 10 de Noviembre : Se estrena TOS - "Metamorphosis" 17 de Noviembre : Se estrena TOS - "Journey to Babel" 23 de Noviembre : Nace Salli Richardson 24 de Noviembre : Nace Russell Watson 25 de Noviembre : Nace Jim Martin 29 de Noviembre : Muere Theo Marcuse 1º de Diciembre : Se estrena TOS - "Friday's Child" : Nace Stephen Blackehart : Nace Terry Virts 6 de Diciembre : Nace Lucia Rijker 8 de Diciembre : Se estrena TOS - "The Deadly Years" 15 de Diciembre : Se estrena TOS - "Obsession" 22 de Diciembre : Se estrena TOS - "Wolf in the Fold" 29 de Diciembre : Se estrena TOS - "The Trouble With Tribbles" de:1967 en:1967 fr:1967 it:1967 nl:1967 sv:1967